This gonna hurt
by Eagle.D.claw
Summary: One of the R.O.B (random onmipotent bastard) sent me to the one piece world, and even give me some overpower blessing to help me, whit that I tried to be "Gary stu" but I suck on it, I really suck on it, in a re:zero level, so i decide to break the world. Rated T and one piece is property of oda and tvtokio.


Resume: One of the R.O.B sent me to the one piece world, and even give me some overpower blessing to help me, whit that I tried to be "Gary stu" but I suck on it, I really suck on it, in a re:zero level, so i decide to break the world.

* * *

Chapter 1 "live in this world is gonna hurt"

Chronicle first days

chronicle of the… and I don't know what is my position, because I am technically the Capitan, but I don't know anything about that, so the direction, orders and other Capitan stuff are making for my first mate, if I can call him that, the one I will speak about it later, and we aren't even pirates, so I don fell like those name apply with us.

I know this going to sound impossible, but is the true, I am not from this world, or if you already read "this bite" you probably know what I am talking about, so without further ado, I will tell my story, by the way, I am not part of the straw hat, but a have an alliance with them. Why? Because I don't want to be one more of them, they have his history and moments, so I don't want to be in the middle, but a want to help them side to them, and they help me in gratitude.

Now let's talk about when it all started

* * *

Day 0

For me, that day is no so different from other, until I fall sleep, few minutes later of my reading of the new chapter of "this bite".

"This is a total mess up, I can't wait for the next" (me)

Later of that, I thinking about, how it would be a part of that world and give shaking chills, bad ones.

Even croos who is always one step forward and he still suffer a lot, well he practically is looking for it, but if I was living there, I probably freaking out"

Then, suddenly everything turning black.

"Ah! What?!" (me)

"Just calm down, remember freak out never help someone, this is probably a dream, a conscious dream, is not the first time" (me)

I was scared at first, then I tried to calm down is like the time I have lost in the mountain in my teens, I never lost the temper, and always tried to think clearly.

" **A wonderful advice** "

The voice of the R.O.B. (of course I don't know that in the moment) sound in my head, I tried to looking for… it? The voice is not very clear.

" **Trying to looking us is not the best choice, we do not be here, and if you see us, your head will be blowout** "

"That's too scary, to put it so casually" (me)

Probably in japan, that would be called a tsukkomi, but I like to follow the joke as if it were something serious, but that was not a joke, or that I can fell to this plural it.

" **A nervous joke? Typical mortal** "

In that moment, I get a little upset, because he looked down of me, but I don't say anything (is not even necessary) "

" **Do not be angry, is nothing personal** "

Then I discover he can read my mint, or this is dream.

"So, what do you want from me?" (me)

For the moment, I still believe (or acting like) this is a dream, so I don't care much about what he said.

" **We want from you to** **travel of one of the world we control, the world you now as one piece world** "

"My sister told me about that, the best is I don't read much before the bed, it's making me have weird dreams" (me)

For a weird reason, the fact of every word that says is so calm, it makes me nervous. To me, in that time, everything was a dream, but that change in a literal second

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (me)

That was the worst pain I ever have in my life, even if is for 3 seconds.

" **Do you believe us now?** "

"This isn't a dream!? Get me out of this! I don't want to be part of your sick game!" (me)

I realizes, in some weird way, this is real, more than I want it.

" **In what moment we said you have an option?** "

Even with its calm voice that scares me, more than anything before, because I realize, I don't have any choice, but obey that, that have the power to control me, and the only reason to not do it is because he want to fun on me.

"What about my family?" (me)

" **You do not need to worried about such thing, we put in your place an exact copy, and nobody will notice the difference, not even the copy** "

"Why you don't used that copy, instead of me?" (me)

" **What the fun on that?** "

"ARGGGGGGGGGGG!" (me)

I was so fire up, to think clearly, and it answer make me worse, and I felt like something broke on me. I scream and cry, I feel like hours, all because a fucked kind of god want a fun on me, it was the worse frustration I ever has.

" **If you done, we will give you two great blessing, you will understand when you arrive** "

And then, a white light appear, extinguishing the darkness, and the adventure I never want, begin.

* * *

Day 1

The first's hours, the only thing I did was lying in the grass of a meadow, between to a forest and a village.

"It was real, I am not in my world anymore _GRUMBLE_ " (me)

And the hungry is the only thing who can take me out of the shock.

"I don't have money, so the forest it is" (me)

"Hm… So that bastard god give me abs, and more muscle eh? I suppose this is one of the blessings" (me)

I stand up and I can see my own body, was totally different, this isn't my body. I never was weak, but now I fell my muscle are like steel, probably a better body is a best choice to live in this "strong world", better than the muggle one, and by the way I have black jeans, gray t-shirt and my favorites loafers, the clothes I have before all this madness.

"And the next thing is to stumble with a devil fruit? That probably another blesssOW!" (me)

I know, is my fault for raise that flag, but my face still hurt for the fall and that was the more weird and ugly fruit a never see, I think it was a cucumber fruit, but is hard to say with all those spirals.

"And now the problem, I eat this fruit to never swimming again, even if I am a little good ad it, or I choice to have super power in a world who can probably kill me if I don't have it" (me)

"Well, like I said, what to come, come... Ugh!" (me)

And without thinking more I ate that thing, for a moment I thought I could bear it, since before and eaten aloe for no reason, but I want aloe every day, instead to eat that again. I almost threw up on myself, and desperately put grass and earth in my mouth, and was much, much better "at least I will not have to do this again" and that is a real blessing bastard god. The good thing is with that, I was too disgusted to be hungry, for now.

"Sooo, what the power?" (me)

I was very excited, I know, I was in a total mess up, but every kid and man, dream about have some power even if is for a moment, and that probably the reason to eat this fruit so reckless. I touch my skin anddd nothing, so is not a power that transform o change permanently my body, the next thing is tried to shot with my fingers, nothing again, so is not a logia, I tried to think in other form, like an animal, anddddd nothing, neither a zoan.

"You are a paramecia, but what kind of fruit you are? Or I went crazy, and the only thing I eat is shit, thinking it was a devil fruit? Thinking clearly, what makes a cucumber fruit here in a meadow like this? " (me)

"Ugh?! That hurt you bastard god!" (me)

the blasphemy was for something like a brick fall in my head, hurt only a little, probably because my new body, but I keep complaining in that moment I don't know if was it, but I like to curse that thing. When I see the brick like object, and is a book, with the title _devil fruit for dummies._ That bastard have some sense of humor.

"Well, that too convenient, too much is _that bastard haven't sense of subtlety?"_ (me)

Then I opened the book, and in the first page that bastard wrote _page 41,_ he really have not subtlety, but I really need the information, so I check the page, that page have the image of the fruit I ate, and I read everything.

 _ **kime kime no mi**_

 _Classification: paramecia_

 _Also known as chimera fruit, is an paramecia devil fruit, who is confused with zoan for his ability, the reason why is not a zoan, is because the user cannot transform himself unless the user know every detail of the animal is try to transform, and even then the user never lose the humanoid form._

 _The kime kime no mi is a very versatile fruit, because can change any part of you in an animal part, or a combination of then, the uses are practically unlimited to the knowledge of the user, because the user cannot use the fruit to transform himself in something he do not know._

 _A warning of its use, not every combination is strong, stable or even safe, so is no very convenient to use random combination, and this fruit has several secrets that his old users could not discover._

 _One of the secret is, for an unknown reason, some combinations have powers that no have sense, because these animals alone could not to do._

 _The only combination the last user can do with that characteristic is, goat, lion and snake, with the ability of breath fire._

 _PD:_ _ **I hope you like yours blessing, I sorry if I estimate you so much, but I believe you can discover by yourself, is my fault, I expected much of a mortal, by the way, your new body can do haki, only think about it and you can do it, even a mortal like you can**_ _…_

"ARGGGGGGGGGG FUKING GOD!" (me)

I stop reading and destroy the book with my own hands, seeing back, wasn't the best choice, but I was too angry, when I calm myself, I see my hand

"bosu koka…" (me)

Andddd nothing, as I expected, this isn't a technique you can do it only by speaking, is wasn't magic.

"haki is about will, if I tried to put all my will in my hand?" (me)

I tried the theory, I wasn't easy, but after an hour, my fist turned into black, but not all, and only for 3 or 4 seconds, this is hard, too hard, only that felt like an intense anaerobic exercise.

"How they can do it like nothing?" (me)

"...They can't, luffy can't even move if he use this so much" (me)

Is obvious this will be difficult, but I don't think it was that hard, I need practice, a lot.

"Hey, what was that?" (stranger voice)

then I notice I wasn't alone, I looked my side and I see a lot of mans, young and olds, even some kids, they see me like I was an attraction or something like that, all of them are at least 8 feet tall, except for the kids, or I think they are kid, but they bulging muscles are confusing me, how long have they been watching me?.

"I heard about that before, he is using haki, the power of the strongest in grand line" (old man)

"That mean you are strong, even if you are so little?" (young one)

The old one is apparently a wise man, and one of the young is asking me with a lot of enthusiasm, he was a little rude, but he is much tall than me, the only thing I can do is nod the head.

"Then, can you help us? We are going to recollect coffee, but is too , with your help we can recollect much more" (young one)

The rest of the men accompanying him, looked nervous, probably they think I was a pirate or a kind of monster, but I only smile and nod the head again.

* * *

"Why do you need my help anyway?" (me)

After walk a few minutes into the forest, I asked to the guy who asking to my help, his name is weed, all of them given their names, but I already forgot almost all of them, I only remember weed, a local young of the village and the mayor brown, the most old, they are look like a bodybuilder, every one of them look like one, but they are wearing as farmers, weed have dark blondie hair and a remarkable chin, and the mayor have gray hair, and a big beard, the rest are blond or Brown, and everyone have tanned skin.

"The coffea of the forest grown enough in this day of the year, but the monkeys who like eat the fruit appear after they smell the grown up coffea, so this is the only day we can recollect the coffee" (mayor)

"And why don't attack those monkeys?" (me)

In my world that was probably the first choice in the same case, or that I think to myself.

"They eat the only product of the island, our legendary coffee, but they also protect the island of the sea king and other predator, they are our protectors" (mayoy)

"And they are huge and stronger! They can rip a one of this trees with one hand!" (some kid)

I was impressed as first, but the energetic young just told me the real reason, and I looked the mayor with a deception stare, like the one you use when you see someone try to look like a spiritual dude, using phrases of popular movies.

"That is the real reason, wasn't it?" (me)

And the rest with the old wise man put their hand on his back head, with a little shames.

"Anyway, the monkeys will be appear in a couple of hours, so this is the only moment to recollected the coffee" (weed)

When we arrived and in that moment I have no doubt why they need help, the fruit of the coffea is supposed to be like a grapes, but this looked more like watermelon, but that explain all the big wheelbarrows (I forgot to mentioned that, sorry, and why am I apologizing? This is a chronicle not a book or fanfiction story, I can forget some detail)

The coffee fruit on this island are not only big, they are heavy too, I have new strong and I still feeling it, but I put all I can in the wheelbarrows they loaned, I was to concentrate to notice, the people looked me weird, and even scared.

"You're going to put all of these?" "He really goona do it?" "Is even possible?" (various)

"I know you are strong, but we train ours body and spirits all the year only to this task, you looked in form, but a little thin" (weed)

Then I see the rest and they put no more than 2 or 3, and he show me his biceps, all of them show me their biceps, by the way, this is probably the first time in my live anyone call me thin, at least in that way.

"Don't worry" (me)

The village it's about 5 kilometers of the forest, this is a good chance to prove the limits of my new body.

"What to come, come" (me)

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (everyone)

And I tried to lift the wheelbarrow with more than ten times the weight of anybody, they looked me with expectation, and I was succeed.

they scream exited, especially the kids, who see me with sparkles in their innocents eyes, they were so happy that I could not tell them I was at my limit, and I couldn't move.

" _Please don't be so excited_... _Is time to prove the fruit,_ _ **kime kime: gorilla bulk up**_ " (me)

In that moment I decided to prove the devil fruit, and I think about all my muscle, then I think in the gorilla muscle, and I swear is looked like I just gained a bodybuilder body, just like an anime named toriko, they got even more excited, and the wheelbarrow went too light, those are gorilla muscle for you.

"You are hiding some muscle eh? YAH YAH YAH YAH" (weed)

"Everybody! We can't lose against an outsider!" (mayor)

"YEAHHHHHHHH!" (everyone)

Weed pat me on the back, with a laugh and them they put more coffee in his wheelbarrow.

* * *

Even with the extra weight, everyone managed to reach the village, except for me, they are all exhausted on the ground.

"Even you carried more than us and still not tired? You are a monster or something?" (weed)

"Kind of, I am a devil fruit user" (me)

He is a simple villager, so I don't took that an offence, because in certain way is true. If you think that was a hasty decision, remember the fact they are too tired to do anything, and lies are troublesome.

"Really? Is the third or fourth time I see one, what is your power?" (weed)

"Is a weird fruit, the only thing I can tell you is, I used to have some gorilla muscle" (me)

"Gorilla muscle? Too bad, I always want to be strong as one, and now I know how far I am YAH YAH YAH YAH!" (weed)

I am really surprise, he is a careless and relaxed person, but no in a bad way. And in the moment I tried to talk, my stomach complained _GRUMBLE,_ and I blush.

"Hungry? Come to my home, my sister cooked today, you will love her food, and this is a good chance to you, the festival start in the weekend, is the greater party of the year, you have to come" (weed)

"Yeah" (me)

Is sound good, a least I have plans for the weekend, while we were walking I help him a little, he was really tired, on the way I could see the whole village and I noticed that they had very advanced libraries and schools, even I see a university, for a little village they are very advanced, back them I think they are a bunch of meathead.

"You have very good library and schools" (me)

"Ah? Those things? The women like to do number things and read book, real man's only speak with his muscle!" (weed)

And I was right, they are a bunch of meathead, and the women apparently are the real brain.

"So, the man fishing and hunt, and every hard work, and the women do every work that need some head" (me)

In that moment I think they are practically caveman.

"Hey! I can use the head to, there is a time I kill a board with my head" (weed)

" _I rest my case_ " (me)

"He do not meant that dear brother" (weed sister)

when I see his sister I have a little surprise, not just because the standard woman figure of oda, even is it not something you can see in the real world, at least not in every young woman, she also have the same height as me 5.5 feet, and unlike her brother, she wears a set of baggy black pants, a white blouse, and a black blazer that combine, blond hair collected in a bun and glasses held with a thin chain and whitish skin, I don't know how is this possible, is like they are from different cultures, when I see around I notice all the women are dresses like professionals, even the kids, and all the men's are dressed as peasants of the middle ages.

"your supposition is right, the women of this island born whit a unusual weak body, but have a substantial cognitive development, on the other side, the men on this island have a great capacity to secrete Somatoptopine and testosterone, but also a considerable amount of oxytocin, which will combine them in strong and kind specimen" (weed sister)

I can understand that, but I don't know what the Somatoptopine is.

"Sis! Don't confuse our guest with those estoponipe and testorerona word! I wear, every woman in this island like to use those weird words, I don't even know is they are real" (weed)

"The testosterone is basically the hormone who define the masculinity, and oxytocin is the hormone of the calm, but I don't know what is somatoptopine" yeah, I was pride of my wise, but I can say when I don't know something. (me)

"is "basically" a hormone for the growth and regenerative capacity in the animals, but in the male human specimens of this island, work in the regenerates and strengthens of the muscle fibers in an unusual way, even the elderly continue to strengthen, but putting that aside I am a little surprise you know the other two, or I will say that if I not understand the fact that the men of others countries are different to the men of our island, especially in the cognitive area" (weed sister)

When I heard her, I think she is try to say she is intelligent and not a gullible islander woman.

"YAH YAH YAH YAH! I still not understand nothing! We just go to eat!" (weed)

"He know you basically insult all men of the island?" (me)

"Yes, but the cognitive it is not a topic of interest to them, so them do not fell nothing about an "insult" to that area, they even enjoy if you emphasize that fact" (weed sister)

She go after him, and take my hand to follow her, with that I understood that she don't have much of Asian shame about the contact.

* * *

I don't have much to talk about in the lunch, but the dessert was really amazing, is was a piece of cake with coffee cream, apparently one of the specialty of Cevote island, the island name.

"I still not understand, why the brain thing is too important? That not help you in a fight or to hunt" (weed)

He commented, probably because I speak with his sister about different games of intelligent, and science, yeah, I don't have much in common with her, but is still better than speak of muscle and how much I can lift up, he really only have muscle in his head, and there is no manga, comic or music, so I don't have much to talk.

"You can say that, but a real fight is a combination of both, they are even method of fight without using your physical strength, actually even martial arts is basically fight with muscle memory, not muscle force, I see even a man with only the half weigh of his pure muscle opponent, defeating without being touched, all thank to use all the muscle in one task at the time, instead of throwing blows like a gorilla, even you can surpass a strongest opponent with martial art, because they born to help weak people, but that need training, creativity, dedication, a healthy body and a healthy mind, with all that you can do a perfect warrior" (me)

Yes, I am a fan of martial arts, in that moment I don't see they eyes, but the both of them hit the table, and whit they sparkling eyes they asking me.

"SHOW US!" (both)

uh? Is the only thing a can think.

"Uh? Why?" (me)

"I never heard in all my life that method to fight even if you are weak, it sound so fascinate, I need so see it" (weed sister)

She just break her character for the curiosity.

"Before you said about it I never see the fight as something fruitful for the woman's of the island, so we never studied before, because we think it was not a topic it can be studied, how gullible we are, of course the art of the fight exit" (weed sister)

"All muscle in one task? I need to see how it was! And my all my friend will wanted too, all we think fight is the same thing the monkey do in the woods " (weed)

"Dear brother how many time I need to... Anyway please, show us the martial art" (weed sister)

For the next couple of hour I had dedicate to teaching them everything I knew about martial arts, it was surprisingly fun.

* * *

Day 2

I regretted

"UH! UH! UH!" (all the island)

"That's not a good form to awake, or sleep" (me)

They were doing this from the sunset of the freaking yesterday. This is my fault, all my fault… why?

"eagle-kun accompany us to the morning exercise!" (random man)

"Quick, the rest are excited for the sparring thingi!" (weed)

By the way, I not use my real name, because it was a little awkward, so I use the name of my fanfiction profile, eagle D claw.

Weed is was too excited, since I teach them about martial arts, he and his sister mint (she told me her name) they told about everything I told them to the all village, next everyone want lessons, then I give to them, not only my couple of years of karate knowing, but every martial art I know, even in theory, after that I give them a so exhausted training I've only done it a few times in my life and after that I go to the room they give me, why? Because THEY WOULD NOT LET ME SLEEP UNTIL I TOLD THEM EVERYTHING! Those training freaks!

"All of you hit 1000 times the trunk?" (me)

is probably a too much classic training, but in real life, that is the method to practice a karate punch, and every moment, to do it 1000 times for day, and I only doing by myself 5 times (the 1000 hits), in the five hundred punch I fell like my arms are falling apart, and my knuckle was too sore to feel it.

"It was too boring" (weed)

" _His spirit is not that much uh_ " (me)

"So we did it ten thousand!" (weed)

"THAT WAS TOO MUCH TRAINING FREAK!" (me)

What kind of human they are? Is the question I use to have, and I think it was a hard training.

"This is just the very first day! You can't just go and doing a training ten times harder than I say it! I told you only made 1000 hits to start!" (me)

"Do not worry eagle-kun, we studding the body and the results of the training, they are perfectly fine" (mint)

"Three hour of constant training, and they are fine?" (me)

Yeah, that is the time of 10.000 hits takes, if you have no rest.

"They not training for 3 hours, which is the time they take to complete the first punch "oi zuki" training, then they do the kick "mae geri" training, and them the "positions" you show us, like you say to do it" (mint)

"That supposed to be a training of a least 3 days of training, and all of you did it ten times harder in one day?" (me)

"Don't worry about it, in this island everyone is getting bored so fast, so this martial art training thing is very convenient to us eagle-kun" (mint)

"But in what moment you sleep?" (me)

"That is a minor inconvenient to us eagle-kun, because all the food we always eat contain a large amount of caffeine, so in this island we all adapt to sleep only 4 hours for a week, and only if we are exhausted" (mint)

Mint said at time she show me the schedule they have before, and now, the schedule was insane, the two of them.

"Are you even humans?" (me)

"Hey! That hurt a little, especially because claw-kun are even stronger than any men on the village" (weed)

"But his question is not entirely unfounded, the people of this village have several differences with an average human, even our hearts beat faster than average human, and…" (mint)

"Please don't, just don't, I can't deal with it, just serve yourself I need to do my own training, do you think you can handle it?" (me)

With more time I spending with those siblings, more I fell this is not my world

"All the scholars of the island have already studied everything you told us about martial arts and training, and we developed the things you could not explain, in resume we will be fine" (mint)

Only past one night and they are more expert than me? In that moment I was too tired to argue to this human computer.

"By the way, cut it out with the kun thing, I have 25 years" (me)

"EHHHHH!?" (both)

They was too surprise, I guess I look very young without my beard.

* * *

The last day I prove the haki, even if I can use it, is it's exhausting to use it, that mean or in the series all have an amount of monstrous stamina, or I wasted much energy, in any case, I need to control it, my practice was simple, I use haki in my finger one by one, until I get to use it in all my arm, then the other arm, until I can use in my whole body, for a minute.

But hours later.

" _PANTS PANTS_ only one arm at time is my limit?" (me)

I tried the same with the rest of my body, and is was a success, but a can't use two different place in the same time, so I can only attack or defend, one on a time, even with only that, if I keep it longer than 10 seconds, my muscles end up hurting, but that provably for the first time I use haki, the same haki I got without any training, even in a body given by that bastard god, this have his limits.

"The next is the fruit" (me)

To emphasize, is really, really weird to transform your own body, just like that, in the first moment I fell a little shame for the expectative of the villagers to distract myself, but is like you have an operation, awake and you only see the transform, not the process, like a pokemon evolution, but less shining

"The first thing I use was the gorilla, how is I looked? **kime kime: gorilla arms bulk up** " (me)

I prove the same transformation, my arms grown up to much, they are heavy, very heavy, and the rest of my body isn't fix with the arms.

"The first tried was a lucky shot _?_ _ **kime kime: gorilla bulk up**_ " (me)

Then I tried again, but thinking about in a human body with gorilla characteristic, my body grown up, I think I am as taller than a real gorilla, if they have the back upright and hairless.

"So, this is how feel to be tall?" (me)

I am short, not very short (in my local country), but I never be tall, less in this world, the only character who have my same height is capone, when I thinking about that, I tried to walk, and fall.

"I understand now, new body, new balance" (me)

Even if I fall, my hand stop it, but the ground don't see any good, my hand just break the ground.

"I literally don't know my own strength" (me)

Then I think about combinations.

"But this is a chimera fruit, how is going to be a gorilla-cheetah _**kime kime hybrid: gorilla-cheetah**_ " (me)

I did and this happened, my legs thinned, the knees turned front to back, my nails were sharpened, the only bad thing was my new legs, it was too thin and weak to the gorilla upper part of the body, but not only that.

"Why I can't move right? This is an unstable combination? It Hurt" (me)

Not only I can't move right, if I tried to use any muscle, that hurt a lot, is like my body was a sleep muscle, then I return to myself.

"This be more difficult than a think, but I only need some practice" (me)

And I did, testing different animals with my human form, hybrids (2 animals), and chimeras (more than 2), I discover the gorilla-cheetah combination was an impossible hybrid, because the different of the species, that why is was so hurtful to use, apparently for a chimera I need a middle animal who can stabilizer the final form, is not ease, but I did today 3 stable chimeras, the strongest I can thing about, for now, and a lot of stables hybrids.

"Now I need to prove the original chimera, lion, goat and snake, all in my human form" (me)

I think in the final form, is fell different from the rest of the form, if I use just one animal is like me, but taller, stronger, faster or random, with the hybrids it felt like myself controlling a different body, with the false chimeras is felt like someone is else try to control the direction of my actions, is must be the instinct, because thank to all the animals I use, I am more animal than human. But with the original chimera it was different, I fell more stronger, I am more tall than the other forms, but I have a problem, I barely control this form, now is like I only control de direction of the actions, but I can´t stop it, I destroyer 3 big rock until I can stop myself.

When I need to drink some water I see my reflection in the lake, is was amazing, for some reason is looked like the chimera boss of SAO, is weird but cool.

"Oh, this is exactly the look I want, now what is the ability of the original chimera again? ... ah AH ACHU!" (me)

Then I see the legendary ability of the chimera in action.

"Wow, the best of everyone is I don't sniffle in this form… GRUMBLE… is time to lunch" (me)

Then I transform in my real form, I don't want to see what this form want to eat, by the way I see my human reflect on the lake, I understand now the siblings, I look like when I was 17 or 18 but thin and muscled, that bastard just imitate the isekai novels?.

* * *

In the village, I see a great multitude in the center, everyone are cheer, I close them, they are seeing a sparring, and in the sparring was the siblings who help me.

"What happen?" (me)

"You aren't in the town, so you don't know, but everyone who practice your martial arts want to know how strong they are now, for that we organize a tournament, and they are the finalist" (mayor)

The mayor say to me, I know, they are too fast, one day of knowing martial arts, and now they have a tournament? Probably for all the caffeine.

I see the fight the siblings have, weed attacked firs, is pretty fast, and his fist have a perfect form, no one can see him now could predict the fact of this his first day of practice, he attack many time like an expert, but his sister perfectly avoid all his fists, them she grave his arm, and thrown him with a perfect jujitsu technique and perfect timing, she practically mastered, but he stabilizer his position in the middle of the fall, and he arrived with his feet's, when using the grave of his sister, he hold her and tried to kick mint with a ¿Brazilian kick? I think but ¿in what moment he learn that? but she realize his arm, then put her head down, with his fist with the middle finger half-up, she hit in the up the leg of her brother, he release her, them she jump away, he can't move his leg because she hit a nervous knot, she is really a genius.

I was with the mouth up, that was amazing! that is the result of only one day? They goanna be a perfect crewmates.

"That is amazing sis, I can't even fell my leg" (weed)

"Of course dear brother, I know is impossible to me wining in a strength battle, but like eagle-san say, the martial art born to help the weak" (mint)

"Yeah, but having the muscle help to" (weed)

And he put a lot of his concentration and strength in one leg, them he kick the ground, producing a little quake, mint fall in her butt, and he put his fist in her face, without touching her.

"I win" (weed)

"Yeah, you won dear brother" (mint)

she was smile even in the defeat, he win without hurt his opponent, I know he was strong, but no that strong, and the sibling apparently are the best fighter of the island, now I need to know what are their dreams, to persuade them to trip with me to grand line.

"Claw-san come here! I will defeat you!" (weed)

Weed call me, and all the people cheering to him, they want a fight with me and him?

"You are getting a little cocky? I practice this for years, you only one day" (me)

"Yeah! But I training 1000 time you have training! I will have the victory!" (weed)

Ok, that angry me, a lot, of course in the real world he could defeat me, but I this world, with this new body, who apparently remember my training in a new level, he is not an opponent who can just say those words.

"Well, I show you" (me)

I jump, a high one, and I have him in front of me, my legs hurt a little, but I don't show it, he see me with a smile who practically say ¨I will win¨ them he throw the same right punch of his previous fight, obviously he doesn't know much more than that, is only his first day of training.

With my right arm I deflect his blow, I took a steep in his side, and with my left elbow I hit his rips, apparently with an excessive force, because I hear a sound of the bones, and he blow away, crashing the public, they was open-mouth.

"Ah? Sorry I don't want to use that much strong!" (me)

That was the first time I hurt that much to someone, I was a little scare. I can't control my new strength, I only have this body for two days.

"You just defeat me with one hit, and that not even all your strength? You are really a monster YAH YAH YAH YAH" (weed)

All the village, men's and women's, have a laugh, a really happy one, even I laugh with them, I have the confide of the island, provably a future army, and two future nakama who respect me, this is really a good second day.

Or, that is I thought, when one men run to the center of the village, he looked scare.

"Who is him?"(me)

"The scout" (mint).

"PIRATES!" (scout)

"Pirates! How? No pirate want to close to this part of the north blue, because the island is nearly to the calm belt, only the marines come here because they help us to distribute the coffee" (mayor)

In that moment I remember the coffee cream cake I taste yesterday, and I have a very bad felling, in the north blue only have two option with that flag, boney pirates or the big mom pirates.

"Did you have a binocular?" (me)

He was the scout, I think he probably need one.

"Sure, take, by the way, who are you?" (scout)

"Don't worry, is a friend" (weed)

weed is seeing better of my attack, what a recovery power.

Then I see the sea, I see a ship, a big one, I adjusts the binocular, and I see the symbol.

"The big mom pirates!" (me)

Only the mayor understand the danger, the rest looked confused, the notices of the world are not very important to them.

"Big mom pirates? That not sound too scary" (weed)

Weed won a chop of the mayor.

"Don't be so dumb young one, the big mom pirates are the one of the strongest 4 pirates in all the world, even the marines have fear of them" (mayor)

He seeing scary, a lot, is weird, this is the first time I see one men of this village anything but happy or show his muscle.

"Is for the coffee, is we can persuade them to took the coffee and not destroy the village" (me)

I said, I wasn't so naive to think I can win to any of them, even the down of the totem can win against an army.

"We can't let take the coffee, is the only thing who led us money to the winter!" (weed)

"The winter of this land are very danger, so every animal scape, and the only method to have food is buying it, and the government only let us alone because they have the privilege to distribute the coffee, without that, they are going to recruit all the men of the villager because of his muscle, even with your martial art, the women who born with a strange weakness, can't survive to the attack of the dangerous animal, who attack the village when the winter is about to coming" (mint)

Mint explain me, they have a delicate situation, this is really bad, but that explain why weed and the rest can fight, even with only one day of training.

"And with no coffee, we can't have the coffee festival! Everyone, who want to fight for the future of cevote island?!" (weed)

Weed tried to cheer up the spirit of the village, for disgrace work.

"NO!" (me)

Quickly I use the fruit to transform my voice to be like a lion roar in volume, everyone calm down.

"They are very dangerous, even with my help, we can't win against them, if you fight, isn't be a war, will be a suicide" (me)

"But…" (weed)

"No is no! You are smart and strong, you can handle with the problem to don't have the coffee, but no with this pirates, you have to let me handle this, is the only option" (me)

They looked down, even angry, but there is not more argument.

I use the binocular, and I can see the pirates who are in the singer ship.

"That galleon is singing?" "That provably a devil fruit in action" "but which one?" (womens of the island)

The curiosity of the women of the island is amazing, but that not help us now.

I can see them… in that moment I have a little shock, but I still scream.

"SHIT, ARE YOU SERIUS DAMMED GOD!" (me)

I forgot to turning off my lion voice, so I think even in the ship can hear me, the village put his finger on his ears, or in the children hears.

"Is that bad?" (weed)

Weed was the first in ask, I can hear fear in his voice.

"Worse than bad, they have an army of homies, even without them, there they are the "demon Lady" amande, "crane rider" Randolph and "unstoppable" diesel they are at least strong as me, no, probably more, then the "baron" tamago 420.000.000, "lion turtle" pekoms 330.000.000, "Sweeper" Bobbin 105,500,000 they are much stronger than me" (me)

Now everyone in the village are scared.

"But that is not what you are afraid claw-san" (weed)

Weed is very perceptive, even if he don't be so smart.

"The real problem is the one command them, first son of the charlotte family, Charlotte perospero 700.000.000, in my actual condition I can't even dream of defeat him" (me)

They see my pale face of fear, and I think they have a lot of fear too.

"I am the one to speak, remember this only speak if I said so understand?" (me)

They nod slowly, but I know they really understand.

"You, the scout, took all the children and the woman's who can't fight and left this village, go to a place the pirates have no interest" (me)

"The best place is the forest of the civetas, to the north of the coffee forest, after to eat, they have no hostile's intentions, they will protect by them" (mint)

Mint explain careful to the scout, ant he nod the head, and with no time to lose, he took every children and run out of the village.

"Now, we wait for them" (me)

We wait around of one hour, every second was so stressful, until they come, the complete army of 2000 or 3000 homies, and the officers with perospero in the front, all this for a village with no more than 300? it's not to much?.

"kukuku it seems we have a sweet welcome, perorin" (perospero)

I look perospero, he is too tall, in my world he probably win the record, or two with this tongue who never star in his mouth, at least he want speak before the battle.

"Why are you here? The coffee festival isn't until tomorrow" (me)

I tried to act like this is a normal situation, but my sweat sell out my fear, but the expected see of the people behind me tell the truth, we know his real intention and we are afraid.

"Perorin! Our objectives are not of your business little candyboy, but mama call us to buy some coffee, for a recipe of coffee cream cake, it was a very convenient coincidence that we were just near an island, known for its coffee kukukuku" (perospero)

I curse linlin and her extremes cravings.

"So, we can gave you the coffee, then you and your army just go?" (me)

I really hope that, but I know that not gonad happen.

"I afraid no, monsier, that not be possible byon" (tamago)

The baron tamago said to me, even in his egg like body, he look intimidate.

"Our objective is probably in this island gao" (pekoms)

pekoms said, taking of his sunglasses, his eyes are cute, like a lion cub, but in this moments, I was so afraid to say something.

"And the only method to attract them, is destroy this island Boyoyon" (bobbin)

I know bobbin is strong, but he still look dumb.

"Then I have one word to say… parley" (me)

My hope to the pirates of the Caribbean have some applicable pirates law in this world, in real world is impossible, but this is a world create for a mangaka who like movies and other cultures, and in my fortune they react to that.

"Kukuku you know your thing, for the law of the parley and because I am the top in ranked of the big mom pirates in this place, I am the one to take your case candyboy perorin" (perospero)

Perospero take a step in front of the army

"I want a duel, if I win you have to pay for the coffee and just go without hurt this island, and if you win you can do anything you want" (me)

I was too sweet, but they was look very interested, but in that moment is was only a chance to work.

"Anything? Why he can do that?"(weed)

Ask weed, he don't understand the situation.

"Anything, because even if we want to stop them, no one of us can do anything if he lost, he knew that, they are pirates, they do they want, this only gave us a chance to save the island" (mint)

At least mint understand it.

"kukuku is an interesting propose, I accept the terms, and I will fight perorin" (perospero)

That is for I was afraid so.

"Are you sure monsier perospero-sama? He is only a no one, to have no idea of the situation he is in byon" (tamago)

He don't know how right and wrong he is.

"Let me take the fight! He has no right to fight with you perospero-sama gao!" (pekoms)

"He look like a nice practice, let me take his life oni-san" (amande)

Amande is one of the big mom daughter? I will note this for a future reference.

"No, in all this time, he don't let his guard down, he knew the situation is in, an still want a fight, and I want to see why, perorin" (perospero)

Why I have to meet the most intelligent a troublesome son of big mom, even one of the sweet commanders will be less trouble, because probably they don't event try to see me as a fight, except for katakuri, he probably just kill me.

When the two of us had been surrounded by the people and the big mom army. The people see me with hope, instead of the big mom pirates, who see me as a sacrifice.

"The rules are simple candyboy, the one to say I surrender lost, perorin" (perospero)

I was really, really afraid of this battle, he is not only very strong, he is smart as well, he don't let his guard down, because probable he knew observation haki, the only chance I have if he took me like a joke.

"Then is all or nothing, _lion, cheetah, hyena, fox and wolf_ **kime kime primera kimera: rey cazador tierra** " (me)

And a combinations of five specific carnivores, like muscle, forms and abilities, I took a form who looked like an 8 feet beast man with a canine mouth, lion hair, but with a fit muscled body and a large puffed tail.

"What is that? A kind of zoan? That is why you want to figh? I sorry candyboy, but a devil fruit is not a surprise to me, perorin" (perospero)

"I know" (me)

with all my speed I put haki on both of my arms (I was too afraid to notice) I attack, he look surprise at first, but he calm down and block me with his candy cane, a shock wave occurred, then I put the haki in my mouth and take a bite, breaking it, then he tried to kick me, but I was able to jump, ant take my old spot of the improvised circle ring, and I see the surprise face of all, even the village.

"He can transform in something like that?" "A devil fruit user" "but what kind of zoan was?" "I never saw an animal like that" "he can use haki? gao" (big mom pirates)

I hear a lot of things, probably for to my new ears.

"I see, I underestimate you…" (perospero)

He said, when he reform his giant candy cane, probably to surprise me, and before he can talk more continue my attack.

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" (me)

My scream was loud, even the earth rumble a little, but the important thing is he was distracted, and a run with the intention to bite his neck. Hey! Don't looked me like that, if I don't try to fight like I was ready to kill, he will kill me. And probably was the hunter instinct of the five predator I use to this chimera.

"Very smart **candy wall** " (perospero)

A wall of candy appear of nowhere, and I crash

"But not enough" (perospero)

The wall transform into a liquid candy and trap me

"The battle is over perorin" (perospero)

he said very proud of himself, I understand why he believe that, even with haki this candy is impossible to break, is fell like tar, no, is even stronger.

"It not over" (me)

I said, and he looked confused for my declaration

"It time to look the real power of the kime kime no mi, **kime kime primer demonio: kimera original** " (me)

Then I got even bigger, enough to see the tall son of the big mom family like a children of 12 years, I lost the fitness form, but I gain a lot of muscle, my legs looked like a goat brown legs, a human torso, human hands with lion claws, a goat head with lion fang, and I was pretty sure my drool was cobra poison. But probably the weird part was my new tail, is was a real cobra, but a felt like was another head, with his own will.

Everyone looked surprise, except for perospero, he have a little smile in his face.

"kukuku, I don't know what kind of monster are you, but even with that monstrous form you are not a rival for the pero pero fruit " (perospero)

And in the same time he liked his candy stick, he try to cover my face me in caramel, but he don't know the true power of a chimera of the myths.

" **rugido de kimera** ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" (me)

I breathe fire, like a lot children dream, and the caramel was complete burn, but my fire don't have effect on me, I don't know why, and I don't care. With my second breath I attack perospero, but his calm is confused me, but in this form I can't control the action, I only ride them.

"Is enough of this silly game" (perospero)

And cover his stick on haki and hit my fire breath, and just dispersed my fire like was a soft wind or dust.

"I admit that is an impressed fruit, I never see nothing like that in my life, but in the new world that is just a weird power, nothing more kukuku" (perospero)

And with not advised a candy stalagmite appear in the ground back to me and impale me, but was not in vital point, probably because perospero want it.

" **Candy stalagmite** ". (perospero)

"AHHHHHHHH!" (me)

I scream painfully, was a very painful experience, but anyway I have the strong to break it, and then took away from my body, then I transform myself again.

" _Medusa, flatworms, water bears, sea star,_ _Sea cucumbers, sea sponge, zebrafish, axolotl_ **kime kime segunda kimera: rey inmortal** " (me)

I change my form in one who looked like a human with extreme withe skin, and hair, almost transparent. The hole in my body just disappear, because I use in this for a lot of organism and microorganism, who have regenerative and recover abilities, but took me a lot of calories to use them, so I was almost breathless, just for a wound that doesn't hurt my organs.

"You can even do that? Kukuku you looked even more interesting, probably mama will be happy to have you in his collection perorin" (perospero)

This is getting even worse, they will kill all the village, probably looked for the kids, and put me in one of those weird book until montier died or someone defeat him.

"Do you really think I am a kind of a bug?" (me)

"Of course we see you like that, you don't even see how much easy this fight is to oni-san"

Then I see what is Amande is said it, and a lost all my hope when a realized it.

"You don't even took a step from that spot?" (me)

All the village see that, and all the hope they put in me, transform into desperation.

"That right, you know haki, but that was the weakest haki I ever see in all my life, in every moment I see you fight, you was afraid, afraid to kill or to will kill, a weak will mean a weak haki perorin" (perospero)

He took a step, and I feel like the air just disappear, I was to scare to move.

"Even with all the moves you show us, you still weak, now is my time to show you how the real power is candyboy perorin, randolph" (perospero)

"Hai perospero-sama" (randolph)

Now the killer rabbit is going to fight, just great, I realized I need to use my desperate moved.

"If you dare to take one more step I will use my trump card **kime kime tercera kimera: rey bomba** " (me)

I inflated myself, then I looked like a balloon, and my skin turned green with purple points.

"My intestines are full of poison, if you tried to attack me, I will explode and everyone us you will be dead" (me)

"How is that possible?" (perospero)

"The kime kime fruit is the devil fruit who can give the ability to use the animal's abilities, all in my human form, for example kamikaze ant, Blowfish, poison arrow frog, and king cobra, in this moment, my body is filled with a mortal poison" (me)

"kukuku you don't dare, even the village will be dead perorin" (perospero)

"We are prepare to die!" (mens of the island)

Scream almost every man of the island, with weed in the front of the group

"You will kill us anyway, but with this method the children will be safe, that is the more logical solution" (mint)

Mint convincing the rest, thank to that the big mom pirates looked they're not joking.

"They aren't joking? Kukuku, even with my candy wall I can't protect the coffee, mama will be not happy" (perospero)

Look like he thinking about the pros and the cons, them he sigh.

"Fine you win, we paid you five million of berries for the coffee perorin" (perospero)

I don't think that will be enough, the village probably will not last the winter, but is the best I can do.

"I accept it" (me)

But I don't quit the balloon form, I don't trust in them.

"Everyone took the coffee, he probably not here anyway, I can't fell it" (perospero)

So he try to search to someone at the same time he fight with me? Or he is really a monster or I am really weak.

They took the coffee, the process don't take more than 15 minutes, all thank to their chees homies, they are really strong, I not sure if the village survive even if only then fight.

"You are really interesting, I am expecting hear more of you in the future perorin" (perospero)

The oldest son of the charlotte family praise me, and until they left I didn't deactivate the power. Just to be sure I tried to use the haki of observation, but I can't do it, I tried, tried, and tried, but nothing.

"You really did it, you save us all!" (weed)

Weed touch my shoulder, then I throw up, that the reason I can use the haki of observation, is only work with a clear mind, and I was an emotional disaster in that moment.

"hurg _sob_ " (me)

Not only throw up myself, I am crying for the fear, I was really close to lose everything, and become part of a freak collection, while the people who help me die.

I was pretty sure no one want to see me the face now, I act like a shonen or novel hero, but I am not, I was just a normal dude, who have the luck, good or bad , to attract the attention of a R.O.B., nothing more.

"You was afraid all this time?" (random villager)

I was not sure who ask, I was to "busy" in that moment.

"Of course I was afraid, no one can do this kind of thing without fear!" (me)

In that moment, without an announcement, the two brother just hug me.

"I was afraid to, I really thought those pirates would kill us all" (mint)

The logical and calm mint just show me his crying face, with a feeling of relief even I can see it.

"I thought you was a kind of super creature, and now I can see how really you are, a men like me, and that more incredible" (weed)

Weed has tear to, but with a smile in his face.

"But this isn't over yet… eh? but how, I heal it?" (me)

Then I fell a weird pain, I touch the area, was the same place of perospero impale me, then I threw up some bleed and fall, those siblings and the villagers call me desperate.

Apparently I can't trust in a power I just have for 1 day, without tested it

" _Live in this manga world is really gonna hurt_ " (me)

Was my last think until the darkness caught me.

* * *

"… For a moment I expected to awake in a bed no in a dark void" (me)

" **It is because we need to talk to you** "

"You again? What do you need from me? You kidnaped me and you force me to live in this absurdly strong world and you put in my way something I can't defeat" (me)

" **We give you the power to win** **that battle, but you have the limitation of your world** "

I understand what is try to say, but how?

"Are you serious?" (me)

" **The** **wheelbarrows** **in which you used** **your fruit, even without it, your body can easily lift it with one hand, but in the moment you knew it was heavy, you barely can lift it, your haki is much more stronger than the oldest son of charlotte, but your fears and doubts can not let you unfold your power and even all the fighting knowledge, even the one you not practice, you can use it with a perfection that even the masters of your world can not, but your old karate practice is the only thing you can remember to fight.** "

That that is incredibly broken and unfair, I am practically a videogame cheat character, or more like a cheat protagonist, like touya of isekai smartphone, but I act more like to Subaru of re:zero.

"If I have that much power, why in the chimera mode I can't win again perospero, in that form I can't control the action" (me)

" **But you have the control of the mind that is a limiter** "

"And why and why I did faint?" (me)

" **You don't faint** "

"So you..."(me)

" **You died** "

Ah? I died? How? I just die in my second day.

" **Your immortal king** **was fascinate, even we are impressed, but you do not have enough calories to heal all your wounds, specifically from the inside, you lost blood, and with all the calories and nutrients you uses to heal yourself, your body can not resist the shock, if the recovery process had been slow, your body can use several process to save you, but that and the internal bleeding was too much** "

So that why luffy and goku eat so much, is really dangerous to not have energy and nutrients.

" **But do not worried, we are save you, we put someone who can help you, and in the moment we end, all the mortal only believe he made your heart beat again** "

That was very nice from him, I need to…

" **Do not thank** "

"Eh?" (me)

" **We do not end this talk** "

"Do you need something?" (me)

" **We see you can not handle my world, I wonder why, you have the intellect, the knowledge, the perfect body and even a devil fruit you can use with your animals and mythology knowledge, but you still died in the second day, then I see how you think a travel in other world work** "

I don't like the way he is taking, because many of my favorite character…

" **They have their mind broken by the circumstances** "

"No, nonononononononono" (me)

" **It have to be** "

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (me)

Then the pain, the same pain he torture me to show me this isn't a dream, but he put me in that for one minute, then he end and I almost breathless.

"Please stop" (me)

" **This is not enough** "

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I gonna do it, I gonna do it, so please stop!" (me)

" **A very empty promise** "

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (me)

I am sure was hour then this started, but every second was a painful experience.

"I will rase an army, I will practice my new power, I gonna change this world, so please stop!" (me)

" **Still not enough** "

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (me)

To this moment, my mind went.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA!" (me)

" **Fake madness is not an option** "

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (me)

"Please, please, please, please, PLEASE CONTINUE!" (me)

" **If you try to deceive us, it means you are not broken** "

Is like a routine, he continue this until I respond the way he like, but even feigning madness is not enough, because he know, and them…

"I gonna kill you" (me)

it was almost like a little whisper, but I had all my heart in that phrase.

" **What you say?** "

"I GONNA KILL YOU BASTARD GOD! I AM NOT GONNA STOP UNTIL I SEE YOUR FUKING FACE AND DESTROY IT WITH MY OWN HANDS!" (me)

" **That will be work** "

"WAIT FUKING GOOOOOOOOOOD!" (me)

Then I awake in a hospital room, this islander even have an advanced hospital? They have even serum and the weird thing with food in a tube, nutrient drip I think, this is not a surprise now, but in the moment I see everyone, they looked me scared.

"What happen?" (me)

"Eagle-san, you died for 2 minute, them a man who appear suddenly help us to reactivate your heart, you have a coma for 16 hours, and you just awake and hit him in his face" (one doctor)

Then I see my savior who is unconscious in the floor with is eyes almost withe, is a young man of average height with blond hair and golden eyes, at least the little I can see, he has a short, thick ahoge on his hair like an anime, wears a small red rope tied around his neck, a gold earring in each ears, with two red earring in the top of his left ear, he wears a kind of arabian outfit with a sash around his waist to hold an arabian sword, he remember me someone, but his bishonen face have a crooked nose, but that probably my fault.

"Can you help him? Before his nose stay like this" (me)

Them, five minutes later he awake with pain in his nose.

"You help someone and they break your nose" (the guy)

"I am so sorry seriously, I don't want to hit you" (me)

"Don't worry about that, now we must to introduce ourselves, my name is baklava" (baklava)

" _So, he is a big mom child_ my name is eagle D claw" (me)

"D? What mean that?" (baklava)

"You don't want to know, putting the subject aside, why you help me?" (me)

"The charlotte family is perusing me and my little sis, when I arrive to this island, but we didn't know there is a village in this island, when the scout come to our hideout with a lot of children, I come the fastest I can" (baklava)

"And you help me" (me)

"Hai" (baklava)

Then I put my hand in his neck, and the other hand hold his short sword, he try to react quickly, but he can't do anything.

"Eagle-san?" "What is he doing?" "Wait, we need to believe in him" "he probably had a reason" (the doctor team)

"W h y?" (baklava)

"Tell me the true, charlotte son" (me)

He was surprise, and with his hand indicated that he would say everything.

"All this start" (baklava)

"Short it" (me)

"Hiii…the true is… my name is charlotte baklava the 31 son of the big mom family, and mi brothers are pursuit me because…" (baklava)

"Because?" (me)

"I scape from an arranged marriage and took mi sister with me" (baklava)

"I understand the part of the marriage, but why you sister was part of your plan?" (me)

Before he can answer, we feel a little earthquake, an earthquake with the pace of a fast walk, like someone giant is coming.

"oni-chan how much Semla need to wait!" (semla)

Then I released him and I go out of the hospital with bakalava, and I see the "little" girl, she have at least 13 feet, probably more, but the problem, is beside her height, she looked like a 3 years old girl, but with a lot of the kids of the village hanging on his arms. His hair was black-blue picked up in a thin braid and using a turban with a beautiful ruby, her eyes was blue and innocents, and she wears baggy pants, a blue sleeveless vest, leather desert sandals, and some bandages on her chest, not to mention that she is of slim structure, only if you take into account her enormous size.

"She is your little sis?" (me)

Now I remember, he loke like Alibaba and she is like Aladdin of magi, that why I think I know them.

"Even with her height and strong, she hate hurt and fight someone, but mama is not the one to listening, and I was always her favorite big brother" (baklava)

"Whit 45 olds brother is a lot to say, but what about the outfit?" (me)

"A vendor said it was fashion in arabasta, so… what we do now?" (baklava)

"I need you and all the island, I'm going to form a trading company" (me)

"A trading company? That sound interesting, but the best is we talk about it tomorrow, they don't want to start the coffee festival until you awake, just looked" (baklava)

"Eagle-san!" "Claw-san!" "Shonen!" "Sensei!" "Aniki!" (the islanders)

I see a great part of the village run into my direction, they have tears and smiles in their faces.

"Well, I need some rest, but after this we need to talk about the future company and to punch god in the face" (me)

"Yeah, we will talk about the future company and punch… EHHH?!" (baklava)

* * *

First try in an English fanfiction, and with an auto insert, don't worry, even if I know I have a lot of power, is practically impossible for me to dominate now, or for him? I trying to make a isekai like history in the one piece world, but the mugiwaras are not even near to appear, because the first thing is to travel to all the blues, and provably I will find them when I arrive to Arabasta or jaya, I don't decide yet.

This style of writing I imitates it from visual novels, but since I am not a professional writer, it did not work out as I wanted, but thanks to the review I tried to make some adjustment.

Now, some devil fruit I create, please give a review and an opinion of the fruit.

Devil fruit

Daido-Daido no mi: daidokoro mean kitchen, whit this paramecia devil fruit one can be a human kitchen, transforming part of your body and near objects in kitchen instruments, also can control anything you can create. Ther user only have unlimited basic ingredient you can find in a kitchen to cook, like salt, sugar, water, oil, etc. and those that you need saved and keep in a storage, something like meat, fruit or vegetables, etc. the user need to grab them and say save so they stay in their "storage", those always stay fresh, and all appears only if you cocking or said leftovers when is a prepared dish, the flavor and others things depend of your knowledge and ability.

Kime-Kime no mi: chimera fruit, is an paramecia devil fruit, who is confused with zoan for his ability, a very versatile fruit, because can change any part of you in an animal (never a complete animal) or a combination of then, but not every combination is strong, stable or even safe, so is no very convenient to use random combination, and this fruit has several secrets.

Ore-Ore no mi: ore fruit, is a paramecia devil fruit, which allows its consumer to, with the right hand, extract or disarm to the metals, mineral, etc. from the ore, rocks, and other not living thing, and with the left hand can give a form, if you have knowledge of blacksmith's the construction can be even more strong and detailed.

Zoku-Zoku no mi: a paramecia devil fruit transform you into the race of the one you touches with your right hand, and restore with the left, only the race, so the transformation is a version of you, if you born with that race. (zoku is for Ichizoku, what mean clan o tribe)

Dienue-Dienue no mi: a fruit with the power to change the genetic information of the user, every genetic illness can be cured, and every aspect can be modified, a dangerous fruit who can transform the user in a perfect specimen.

Save-Save no me: a fruit who can give the user the power to set up "save point" and the user can move instantly to the point, if the user train to transport more than him, they will consume calories.


End file.
